The Cursed
by Shadow Cloud 0
Summary: An eight thousand year curse on the dragon clan of R'kasi. . . Can it be broken? AU, magic, shounen ai 1x2
1. Prologue

Title - R'kasi, The Cursed  
Author - Me, Shadow  
Warnings - Shounen ai, later 1+2, AU, Magic  
Disclaimer - Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me. Yep.

Summary: A eight thousand year curse on the dragon clan of R'kasi. . . Can it be broken? AU, magic, shounen ai - 1+2

Prologue

At one time there existed many clans of dragons, and they all lived among the enormous range of the Kas mountains. One particular clan was called the R'kasi, and upon unexpectedly angering a powerful being, they were cursed. They no longer had their dragon forms, and were instead left in human bodies. Despite their bodies, they were supernaturaly strong for a normal human. Their magic was halved though, and they did not have the protection of a scaly body, sharp claws, or wings. Instead they were forced to learn human crafts, swords, spears, and clothing. On the last night of the year until the morning of the new year, they were able to have their dragon forms back as the curse renewed itself. Because of their curse they were shunned by the other clans and became the Shadowed. Until the day their curse is broken, they would be cast out from the council and the clans.

Eight thousand years later the clan had fully adjusted and adapted to the curse. A normal dragons life span lasted a couple thousand years, but with the new bodies they had human weakness and were only able to live to around 600 years. Because of this, no one could remember a time before the curse. The clan itself had moved away from the mountains, it was impossible to catch the game they normally ate without a dragons speed, and the mountains were no longer able to support them as they were. So they moved to a near-by Kingdom called Rikwen. There, they lived on the outskirts of a small town called Talat.

The people of Talat did not know much of the R'kasi clan, they were certainly very strange, unnatural looks, and too strong to be human. Of course they also claimed to be a cursed clan of dragons, and most of Talat was afraid of them. They managed to get along anyway, and the R'kasi agreed to protect Talat from raiders and criminals if Talat was willing to help them adapt to a human life. This arrangement began thousands of years ago, and to this day, has worked very well. The R'kasi adapted to human life, and continued to protect Talat out of gratitude, and in general, they did not want to leave, nor did Talat want to lose its protectors.

* * *

[Present time]

"John, hey John!" A man with shoulder length brown hair called out to another man who was currently walking down the bustling, vendor riddled street.

The blond haired man stopped and turned around to wait for him to catch up. "Hey! What is it Odin, did your wife have the baby yet?" He called back.

"Yes! He's a beautiful baby boy! Biggest blue eyes i've ever seen. ."

"What'd you name him?"

"Oh, Amaya decided for Heero, absolutely beautiful baby. . ."

John laughed at Odin. "You won't be saying that for too long, just wait until he wakes you up in the middle of the night with his crying or fussing."

Odin smiled back at John. "I don't care, we've finally had a baby! I've been waiting so long!" 

John clapped Odin on the back. "Well what are you waiting for? Some friend you are, i'd like to meet your boy!"

Odins smile widened as he lead him back to his house to show off his new son.

* * *

And so, Heero was born.

A/N: This is just the beginning. Im very excited about this one, I think its going to get pretty far. I hope you liked the prologue, it should get even better when I start adding chapters. Review, tell me what you think, its inspiration to know that theres people out there who actually enjoy what I write. So write back! 


	2. Rounds

Title - The Cursed  
Warnings - Shounen ai, later 1+2, AU, Magic  
Disclaimer - If wishes were gundam boys. . .Ah well, don't own them. I do however, own the story idea.

'thoughts'  
"speech"

Chapter 1 - Rounds

[16 years later]

"You ready for your first day on guardian duty kid?" A Guardian with a sword strapped to his belt and armor on grinned at a youth with striking blue eyes.

Heero stared calmly at the older guardian with unblinking eyes. "Yes."

"Good! Today will be your last day on rounds with me. Tomorrow you'll be a full guardian. Lord K'eth would like to talk to you today after the rounds, so don't forget to see him."

'How could I forget?' thought Heero. 'Its not like you can ignore the Lord of the Guardians.' "Well lets get started on the round, the sun's nearly up, ready?" Not waiting for a response the older Guardian strode out of the room with Heero trailing close behind.

The round Heero and the elder guardian made was quite normal, they patrolled the streets filled with vendors and people and kept watch for any thievery or anything else that could possibly happen. There weren't a lot of major crimes in Talat, but there were plenty minor ones.

Heero glanced carefully around the street, looking for anything suspicious. As he was looking, an angry voice suddenly filled the air, not too easily heard above the murmur of the crowd, but heard anyway. Heero and the older Guardian immediately snapped around in search of the voice. Not too far away a man was yelling at a vendor, he had one hand up in a threatening gesture and was glaring angrily at the stuttering man. They quickly pushed their way through the crowd and over to the man making the disturbance.

"What's the problem here?" The older Guardian said in a stern and slightly angry voice. The angry mans eyes widened as he glimpsed the Guardian and Heero, both waiting for an explanation.

He sputtered for a second, "H-he wants to cheat me out of a weeks wages just for food for my family!" He glared meaningfully at the vendor.

The vendor glared back at the other man, feeling more confidant in himself. "I was not, you were trying to threaten me into allowing you to have whatever you want, whenever you want!" He turned back the the two Guardians. "I'm sorry my Lords, this man here was doing just what I accused him of." He glared again at the other man. The other man took a quick glance at the situation and ran off.

"Well," the older Guardian turned to Heero and the vendor. "That proves his guilt. Lets go take him in Heero." They both set off at a quick pace, the man could never run faster than any of the Guardians, it was impossible. He had a head start, but Heero and the older Guardian were quickly closing in on him. They rounded a corner into an alley, and Heero caught a glimpse of a young man huddled against the wall in an attempt to stay out of the Guardians way. Heero couldn't help but notice his striking violet eyes, long brown hair that was pulled back into a braid, and the slightly tattered black clothing he was wearing. Even as they caught the running man and brought him to Lord K'eth, he couldn't forget the violet eyes (1).

* * *

The rest of their round passed without any trouble, and when it ended Heero went straight to the Guardian Lords office.

Lord K'eth looked up as Heero entered his office. He pushed aside the paper he was currently working on and gestured for Heero to take a seat in a chair pulled up to the other side of his desk.

"Hello Heero. You're doing well I hope?" Heero nodded. "Well, I've talked with the Guardian you've been shadowing for the past few days, and he agrees that you're ready to be counted as a full Guardian. You've been called here so that I may check over you and make sure you're ready. I've already seen your work, and there is nothing wrong with it, you've completed weapons training satisfactorily and you did great work today. Do you believe that you are ready to accept the burden of becoming a full Guardian?" He gazed straight at Heero as he waited for a reply.

"Yes, Lord K'eth, I believe I am ready to be counted among the full Guardians." He answered with an honest tone and a blank face. His eyes gazed back at the Guardian Lord.

"Then tomorrow, Heero, you shall start your duties. You shall have third round. Good evening Heero, be ready tomorrow." Heero was clearly dismissed as Lord K'eth turned back to his paperwork. 

He stood up and bowed. "Yes, Lord K'eth." He quickly left the room and headed back into the town. He had to pick up food for his family as his father had asked him.

As Heero was falling asleep that night, his mind drifted back to the violet eyes. He did not truly understand his fascination, but for some reason or another, his mind would not leave it alone. He feel asleep dreaming about purple eyes and flying.

TBC. . .

(1) - Yep, you know who. He'll be showing up in ah, the next chapter. Okay, so he showed up here, but he'll have a bigger part in the next chapter.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I hope you liked this chapter, I know, it seems a little strange. . . Oh, and that button down there, if you could push it and write a review, I'd be very happy. In fact, it would help me get the next chapter out quicker. . .Really. . 


End file.
